Scylla Servant/Cecile
Cecile is a friendly Scylla Servant. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I'll give you plenty of care...” “I shall serve you. Now, please show me your male genitals.” “Service is a scylla's specialty.” “It is also a maid's duty to eliminate her master's enemies...” “My, your body is dirty... Shall I give you a wash?” “Cleaning is difficult in such a large castle...” “For the sake of the Monster Lord, I will serve her with all my heart.” “It's difficult to prepare a meal for everyone. Only a select few maids are up to the task of working in the Monster Lord's Castle...” “The Monster Lord is a gentle lady. As long as you don't hurt her feelings...” “Now, let's have a day off today...” “Please eat this crab omelet...” (+1 Crab Omelet) “Let me give you this money...” (+ 2065G) “Let me give you my tentacle...” (+1 Coiling Tentacle) “Could you give me a restorative...?” (Give 1 Restorative) *Yes – “I appreciate it... ufufu.” (+20 Affinity) *No – “...Does that mean you don't need your life?” “Could you give me some money...?” (Give 1239G) *Yes – “I appreciate it... ufufu.” (+25 Affinity) *No – “...Does that mean you don't need your life?” *Not enough money – “...Excuse me, you seem to be poor.” “Could you give me some flour...?” (Give 1 Flour) *Yes – “I appreciate it... ufufu.” (+30 Affinity) *No – “...Does that mean you don't need your life?” “Do you like being served...?” *I like it – “Is that so... Then let me serve you to your heart's content.” (+10 Affinity) *I don't like it – “That's unfortunate...” *I like to serve – “Indeed, I can say you would be suitable as a maid...” (+10 Affinity) “I work in the Monster Lord's Castle... You understand what that means, don't you?” *You're a super–elite – “I'm honored by your praise... I will not disappoint you.” *You're playing a punishment game – “Are you mocking my job...?” (-5 Affinity) *You're actually the Monster Lord – “I serve the Monster Lord... That was also very rude to her.” (-5 Affinity) “What business do you have with the Monster Lord...?” *I came to defeat her – “It is a maid's duty to eliminate her master's enemies...” (-5 Affinity) *I came to serve her – “I see... Then as a maid, let me determine your ability.” *I came to play with her – “She will be delighted to oblige you. But if you lose to me, you cannot play with her...” (+10 Affinity) “My tentacles...do you know how many I have?” *8 – “Do you think I'm an octopus...? (-5 Affinity) *108 – “That number contains some hidden meaning...” *An inconsistent number – “Yes, I can increase the number of them freely... If you are an elite Scylla, it's simple thing to do.” (+10 Affinity) “You're an unfamiliar face... Are you a guest?” *I'm a guest – “I've never heard of such a discussion. I'll eliminate intruders like you.” (-5 Affinity) *I'm an intruder – “Ara, you're a straightforward person...” (+10 Affinity) *I'm a challenger – “The Monster Lord's Castle is not a dojo... ...But I'll act as your opponent.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Cecile: “I shall take my time serving you...” With Ooma: Ooma: “You appear to be a high-ranking scylla, yet you're content with being a servant to others...?” Cecile: “A maid is not a servant. Moreover, scylla with many arms have excellent compatibility for being maids.” Ooma: “I don't get it. It's like you're being used by someone else...” Cecile: “The joy of devotion is a nice thing. Ultimately, it is amusing how my master is the one who ends up becoming a captive to my service.” With Mei: Mei: “The heart of your service seems to be a little devious...” Cecile: “You look like a very sloppy maid...” Mei: “Shall we have a showdown...?” Cecile: “It's a showdown...” Sonya: “Wait a minute, you're going to fight? ...S–scary!!” With Ran: Ran: “We're the same, right down to our occupation... You served at the Monster Lord's Castle, did you not?” Cecile: “That is correct... It is a very worthwhile place to work at. How about you...?” Ran: “I have long served the Nereneid family, however... I cannot imagine encountering another master like her.” Cecile: “That would be for the best... It would seem the life of a maid is fulfilling for the both of us.” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Cecile: “Ufufu...” Cecile sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 2nd Action: Cecile: “Oh I'm so busy, busy...” Cecile is cleaning the surroundings... happens 3rd Action: Cecile: “Now, let's do our best! ♪” Cecile cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns 4th Action: Cecile: “Pardon the tentacles...” uses Chaotic Tentacle Caress 5th Action: Cecile: “Please have this meal...” Cecile presents a gift! Kids Meal Category:Monsters Category:Scylla Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: xelvy Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2